


Tension Leads to Many Things

by SwindleBird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Groping, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwindleBird/pseuds/SwindleBird
Summary: A little short story involving the dawn of Kylux. Also they both learn that tension leads to many things, and it tends to get pretty hot when it involves these two.My first fic, dont be afraid to leave criticism on my writing, or the plot or anything I could improve on!





	1. Chapter 1

Light yellow sand and dust scattered and blew up through the air as the Upsilon-class Shuttle landed on to the coarse terrain of a desert planet in the Outer Rim, followed by Imperial transport ships. A masked, cloaked figure emerged from the Shuttle, as well as a red head General and a caped storm trooper, uniquely silver in armour. With little care about stealth or the like, the three stormed forward, towards a tiny village, having been informed of the Rebel Alliance being associated with the area. 

Following them was a squad of storm troopers, marching in unison towards their destination, armed and ready. As a village local approached, the cloaked figure pulled out and released a bright red lightsaber, before cutting down the small trader without hesitation. Then he continued walking forward, while witness locals ran in fear or were shot down by the following troopers. 

When they got to the centre of the village, the cloaked figure turned around and faced the storm troopers, with the General and silver storm trooper.  
“Inves-” The masked man started before being interrupted by the ginger General.  
“SEARCH EVERY HUT, EVERY SHELTER, EVERY NOOK AND CREVICE!” The General shouted, confident in front of the squadron. The masked man looked up at him unimpressed, before turning back to the squadron and saying  
“Spare nobody. Lets go.”  
“But Kylo,” The General quickly said, “that wasn’t the plan-”  
”Don’t call me Kylo, Hux, and I make the rules around here.” Kylo looked down on General Hux with a sinister expression, making him flinch. He then strode away, and Hux noticed he was the only one standing there. 

Not wanting to be shot by accident, Hux hurriedly ran to a hut, and looked about the mess inside. The huts were dry and dusty, with cloth laid about the floor and boxes of trinkets and personal belongings. They were lacking in space, and height, and Hux had to crouch when inside them. Crawling over to some boxes in the far left corner of the hut, Hux pulled out some poor quality trinkets, utensils, tools until he found a portable projecter. 

Switching it on, the hut lit up with the blue information brightly showing. Hux grinned like a maniac. He’d done it. He’d found rough coordinates of the Alliance’s planets, where their bases were located. Why, such precious information, was here, in a raggedy old shack in a box of trinkets, he did not know. And part of him, didn’t want to know; the Rebel scum had embarrassed themselves enough by facing against the almighty Imperial Army, letalone letting something as big as this on a low populated, dusty, hot, pile of dirt for a planet go completely unnoticed. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea if you put it like that, but from General Hux’s perspective, it was the stupidest thing one could do with such plans. 

Scrambling back out of the hut, the projector in hand, he ran to the silver storm trooper, who went by Captain Phasma, to tell her the news. Nodding in approval, she motioned to Kylo Ren to head back to the ship, who seemed to be perfectly content with murdering every local he encountered. 

The General was getting impatient, as his excitement was growing until he felt like a little boy again. But that excitement was short lived, because before he knew it a Rebel bombers were shooting down at the storm troopers, blowing dust up everywhere. Coughing from the sand and dust, Hux and Phasma sprinted back to the shuttle, Phasma shooting at the bombers with the storm troopers. Hux jumped back into the shuttle with surprising agility, looking over at the now dust covered village. Then, he saw Rebels jump out of the bombers that had lowered, shooting at….something…what were they shooting at? Regardless of what it was, Hux initiated the twin heavy laser canons that were apart of the shuttle. Then he began shooting the lasers at the Rebels, managing to pick off two. The Rebels noticed, and sprinted over behind a wall next to a shack. Still shooting at the Rebels, Hux then noticed what the Rebels were actually aiming for.

Kylo Ren, being careless, had only just noticed the Rebel bombers that had began defending the village, and that he was being shot at. Desperately deflecting the shots, he coughed for a second from the dust, before feeling a huge stinging pain in his wrist. Looking down in horror, blood trickled down his wrist and into his hand, the pain growing stronger with each passing second. Crying out and clutching his arm, he jumped behind a shack, groaning in pain. It hurt way too much. He choked, a single tear developing in his eye. He was not going to cry over a simple flesh wound was he? Biting his lip, then gritting his teeth, fighting the pain, he jumped back out in front of the lasers, deflecting each with aggressiveness, taking an angry step forward each time. 

As he drew closer to the certain rebel shooting at him, he force jumped over them, front flipping as he did so. In the split second that they were distracted he put his lightsaber through them, cutting upwards through their torso and skull. He kicked their lifeless body down, spinning around to the rest of the Rebels, who after witnessing that, began shooting at him excessively.  
Amidst his anger, he deflected each laser and cut each Rebel down, before noticing the approaching First Order Shuttle. Remembering the pain in his arm, he winced, feeling dizzy from the blood loss, before hazily running over and boarding the shooting Shuttle. 


	2. The good stuff

Back on the star destroyer orbiting the desert planet, Kylo Ren was watching the stars and ships in the sky in a desolate room, his mask beside him on the floor. His arm was poorly bandaged, mostly self applied work. He looked through the thick window with his big curious brown eyes at the stars around the ship, wondering how they were made. He thought he knew a lot, but then he realised he didn’t even know what stars were made of.

Interrupting his thoughts was the door from behind him opening loudly. He swirled around, expecting an annoying officer or something to tell him more Rebels were on the attack, and was half relieved when he saw it was just General Hux.  
“What?” He said demandingly, running his hand through his dark, wavy hair.  
“You need to go to the medical bay.” Hux snapped.  
“And what would make you say that?” Kylo glared at him defiantly.  
“I saw your arm. You were shot, because you were too busy with your psychotic killing spree.” Hux stood his ground, eyeing down Kylo.  
Kylo lifted his arm to grab Hux, but put it down with pathetic irritation.  
“Why do you care anyway?”  
“Because I-” Hux bit his lip, before continuing, “does that matter? That flimsy bandage isn’t working.”  
“It’s working fine.”  
”It’s too thin, and you’ve tied it up wrong”  
Hux walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. Kylo let him, but flinched when Hux ripped the bandage off.  
“That’s a wound for sure” Hux said, staring at the wrecked flesh.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Alright, tough boy” Kylo frowned when he said that, making Hux smirk.  
“Are you enjoying yourself General?”  
“Enjoying is an understatement.”  
“Right.” Kylo pulled away, but Hux continued holding his arm.  
“Let go.” Kylo demanded, which only made Hux giggle like a mischievous little girl.  
“Why are you like this?” Hux looked at Kylo with a grin, and said  
“I’ve always been like this”  
“You weren’t five seconds ago.”  
“The door was open. It’s not like I can just let any old storm trooper or officer know me as anything other than as a general.”  
“True, but I thought you hated me.”  
“I think you should leave the ordering, and the leadership up to me. But I don’t hate you. The opposite in fact.” At that Kylo moved his head to the side curiously, his heartbeat quickening for some reason. What is that? What is doing that? He asked himself, but came to the conclusion that whatever it was, he liked it. Hux began re-bandaging Kylo’s arm, this time neater and tighter. 

Kylo noticed Hux was about his height, maybe slightly smaller. His slim, pale complexion complimented his healthy bright orange red hair. He wanted to run his hand through that hair, but he wasn’t sure why. He’d never really felt this way about Hux until just now, which concerned him as well as confused him. He was pretty cute. He could smell his scent too, which didn’t help the heat in his face. It was faint but rosy, fresh like a rainforest in the spring. 

“I don’t know why I feel like this right now” Kylo said, making Hux look up and smile at him.  
”I don’t think it matters really, because neither do I.”  
Kylo took a step closer to Hux, their faces almost touching.  
Hux kept quiet, but gave Kylo a concerned look. Kylo put his hand on Hux’s arm, feeling his bicep and it’s firmness. He felt Hux’s body relax, which only made him blush.  
“I don’t think I could care less either.” Kylo said, grinning through his red face. 

Sliding his arms through Kylos, Hux moved in closer until they were pressed against eachother, while Kylo moved his arms around Hux’s shoulders, though slightly wincing when his wound bumped a bony part. Kylo looked at Hux’s face, before Hux moved in to squeeze under Kylo’s chin. He then began nuzzling and kissing his neck from the collarbone up, until he reached his jawline, then his chin and then his lips. From there they kissed, Kylo’s blushing increasing with each kiss. 

Moving his hand up from the shoulders, Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s short orange hair, exploring and massaging every part of his head. He then slid his other hand down Hux’s arm, to his hand which he squeezed gently, before reaching around to his tight posterior. Hux suddenly moved forwards slightly, which beckoned Kylo into touching more of his soft, sensitive backside, feeling every crack, bump and indent. With each time he squeezed slightly, Hux’s grip on his back tightened, making Kylo smirk while they pashed, and squeeze the ass even more. 

Whilst trying to undo Kylo’s belt, Hux broke his mouth away from him, to kiss down his neck and jaw. Kylo sighed with delight as Hux finally loosened the belt, letting him take off his vest and shirt. Hux marvelled at Kylo’s excellent muscles, and began kissing down his chest. When he got to a nipple, he put his mouth on it, licking it to make it hard while caressing the other, while Kylo sighed each time. He then continued slowly kissing down Kylo’s chest, before pulling down his high waist pants, revealing Kylo’s seemingly growing member. Hux looked up at Kylo smiling, before giggling with delight at the sight of it, and continued kissing his way down to the crotch. 

Suddenly Kylo pulled up Hux to his feet, and ripped off his lieutenant uniform for him.  
“We wont be needing this right now” Kylo said huskily, making Hux shudder a little. Hux got back down on his knees, and continued kissing down Kylo’s hip bones, sometimes licking, which awarded him a shudder of arousal from Kylo. Hux, now at the best part, moved his lips to the tip of Kylo’s dick, kissing it gently, while rubbing the shaft back and forth. Licking the tip, Hux moved back slightly, and looked back up at a content Kylo Ren, precum dribbling from his mouth. Licking his chin, he put his lips back on the hard penis, licking the tip more while he pushed it slowly into his mouth. He then began to caress Kylo’s testis, while dribbly making his way down the member. 

Thrusting slowly into Hux’s longing mouth, Kylo stroked his hair and sighed, gently pressing his face into his crotch with a need to be taken in. Hux moaned gently as he pushed the rest of Kylo’s cock into his throat, letting Kylo fuck his mouth consistently. Then suddenly, Kylo eased Hux off his dick, sighing with arousal, and lifted him to his feet. Hux, in a horny daze, locked lips with Kylo some more, and the two made out sensually while both groping eachother and removing Hux’s pants. 

Kylo then slowly moved Hux over to the wall, still kissing him passionately. Hux’s pants now on the floor, Kylo slowly put his arms around his back, lifting him up and pressing him against the wall more. Softly stroking Hux’s hard cock, Kylo moved his own up and adjusted Hux’s position so his ass was rubbing against the tip, making Kylo moan with delight.  
“Are you going to… or what?” Hux whispered in Kylo’s ear, Kylo grunting with primitive arousal. He thrust, slowly but surely, while Hux slid down his wet cock, Hux moaning with joy as he stretched his asshole around Kylo’s large member. Kylo moaned too, while he fucked Hux’s tight pucker, kissing him harder and harder. Hux, still moaning into Kylo’s mouth, was filled with complete ecstasy, as Kylo’s phallic rod brushed against his prostate, sending shivers of love through Hux. This made Kylo fuck Hux harder, pushing deeper and deeper into Hux’s awaiting anus faster and faster, forcing him closer and closer to climax. Grunting and moaning, it all became too much for Kylo, and as he pounded Hux’s ass he let out a long moan of orgasmic joy, thrusting one last time into Hux’s depths. 

The feeling of being filled with hot cum and his g-spot being pressed against consistently pushed Hux to a satisfying close, cum spurting out of his hard dick on to him and Kylo’s stomachs. He sighed with content one last time, before relaxing into Kylos body. Kylo pulled himself out of Hux, but kept holding him, kissing his neck and jaw lovingly, and breathing in his attractive scent.  
“You’re good…” whispered Hux, breathless.  
“We must never speak of this” Kylo said, nuzzling Hux’s neck and shoulder, Hux stroking his dark wavy hair affectionately.  
“Agreed,” said Hux, “but we have to do it again.”  
”Maybe,” Kylo kissed Hux one last time “actually, definitely.”  
“If I don’t hate you by then.”  
“You can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so dont be afraid to leave criticism on my writing, or the plot or anything I could improve on!  
> I dont really ship these two but I felt like it would be an alright ship to start writing with, although I'm not sure if I got Hux's character very accurate or not. But never the less, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Who knows, maybe I'll do more of these two if I get a positive response...


End file.
